The One On The Boat
by SleepySpirals
Summary: What really happened between Sleepy Gary and Jerry while they had been on vacation? Based off the parasite episode of season 2. This is a one-shot SMUT with SLASH PAIRINGS. You have been warned.


**_Author's Note: This was a challenge given to me by my boyfriend because I wanted a smut prompt. Not only is this the first ever smut I've written but it's also the first slash pairing. Here ya go._**

The sun setting in the sky was a lovely purple-orange color. The smell of the salt was revitalizing and Jerry instantly felt the tense muscles in his shoulders relax. Of course Beth, his longtime best friend from high school, had been right. Jerry **had** been working too hard these last couple of weeks and nothing beats a weekend spent on Sleepy Gary's new boat, S.S. Snooze.

Soft footsteps on the deck broke Jerry's attention and he suddenly found himself staring at a topless Sleepy Gary holding two cold beers. Jerry was suddenly very aware that this was the first time he had seen his friend's bare chest and was slightly… dare he admit it… _aroused_ by the fine hair that was growing just beneath his navel and disappeared down past his waistband as if beckoning…

Jerry gulped, feeling Sleepy Gary's surprisingly warm skin brush against his arm. Their eyes met for a second but in Jerry's mind it felt like forever. How had he never noticed the glowing gold flecks embedded in the deep chocolate brown of Sleepy Gary's irises?

The next thing Jerry was aware of was the taste of cheap beer in his mouth and the expensive cologne that Sleepy Gary always wore. Jerry closed his eyes and for one wild moment he felt like Jack in Titanic with Rose's caressing and touching him in places he only ever gave attention to on special occasions. Only this time it wasn't Rose.  
It never was Rose.  
Hang on…It's Beth.  
Wasn't he married to Beth?

Jerry struggled to sit up, the image of a blonde haired woman in a white veil with a round belly shimmered on the brinks of his memory.  
Oh but Sleepy Gary's touch just felt so good. Why was he resisting it?

Sleepy Gary's hands were on his stomach, working on the button of his jeans. His lips were following the straight but gentle path towards his groin which made Jerry shudder pleasurably.

"This…can't…be…happening." Jerry sighed, listening to the waves lapping against the sides of the boat.

"But it is." Sleepy Gary insisted, tugging Jerry's jeans free from his skinny legs. Jerry wriggled free of his discarded clothing and watched lazily as Sleepy Gary removed his own pants. Jerry moaned feeling the gentle touch of his best friend caressing his balls through the fabric of his boxer briefs. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"Just sit back and enjoy it." Sleepy Gary murmured with a smile. He cupped Jerry's face in his hands and placed a kiss on Jerry's trembling lips. "You're going to like this." Sleepy Gary grinned and disappeared beneath the deck. Jerry settled on the starboard, his breathing heavy and slightly ragged and his head whirling with all sorts of images. It was like Sleepy Gary had awakened the dragon inside him and all he wanted to do was…was explicit things he had never thought he'd do with another guy.

Sleepy Gary returned carrying something in his hand which made Jerry sit up, wide eyed. "What…is that?" He asked cautiously.  
Sleepy Gary gave him a wink. "Oh Jerry," He said fondly. "You _know_ what this is." He was holding up a pink fleshy looking toy. Jerry felt himself hardening.  
"Lay back." Sleepy Gary whispered, gently pushing Jerry backwards against the deck. "Let me treat you."  
Sleepy Gary's fingers deftly removed Jerry's last article of clothing, releasing his hardened dick from its confines. Jerry gasped feeling the cool air against his sensitive skin. The next thing he knew, Jerry felt the warm lubricated fleshlight slide down the length of his prick, his hips feebly trying to hump the toy until he felt the rough push of Sleepy Gary's hand forcing him down.

"Oh Gary…" Jerry moaned.

"Jerry…"

"Gary… Yes…Just like that…"

"Jerry…"

"Don't stop, Gary, oh, _oh…_ "

"JERRY!"

Jerry's eyes snapped open. The smell of the salt in the air had disappeared, replaced with the luridly sweet scent of the burning candles that Summer loved. The sound of waves was nothing but the metal clinks and clanks that were coming from Rick's workshop. The TV was rolling the credits for Titanic but Jerry's view was obscured by Beth standing in front of the screen with her hands on her hips and the sourest expression on her face.

"For God's sake, Jerry. Don't you think it's about time you forget about Sleepy Gary?"

Jerry sighed wearily.


End file.
